Dragon Ball Z: The Dark Phoenix
by DbzShippuden
Summary: The Age is 781. 7 years after the events of Majin Buu. Some of the Z fighters have retired, but Goku and Vegeta are still were still training hard to reach newer heights. Just on a regular day, Goku felt some sort of evil power. He decided to go to the beach to go check it out.
1. Prologue

Dragon Ball Z: The Dark Phoenix

By: DbzShippuden

Prologue:

?: "What…? Where am I…?"

Cloaked Figure: "You're in the demon realm prison."

?: "Wh-What did I do…? Who the hell are you?"

Cloaked Figure: "Who I am isn't important. My mission is to be a guide for you."

?: "A guide?"

Cloaked Figure: "Yes. But before I do that, I should explain why you are in here. You mercilessly murdered many of the demon realm citizens. You even took on the overlord of the demon realm."

?: "Did…did I win?"

Cloaked Figure: "Yes. It was as if you didn't even lift a finger. The overlord stood no chance. It was only until the overlord's henchmen got you with electric beams. You then feel unconscious. The overlord decided to erase your memory since you were too much of a threat for the realm."

?: "Wow…? Wait, why did I decide to fight the overlord?"

Cloaked Figure: "…you were on a goal. You wanted to be at the top of the demon realm. You went through years of image training and ki control. You became basically unstoppable."

?: "So…what am I? WHO am I?"

Cloaked Figure: "You'll have to discover that on your own. Now, let's get you out of those chains."

The cloaked figure would fire a beam that would destroy the chains. The mysterious man would rise and would start to look around.

?: "...how do we get out of here…?"

Cloaked Figure: "Hmph…follow me…"


	2. Chapter 1 - New Evil

The age is 781, 7 years after the events of Majin Buu. This is the time of the end of the Z timeline. The earth has been in peace for many years. The fighters have gone easier on their training and have decided to settle down.

Goku: "Alright, Goten! Come at me with everything you got!"

Goten: "Ok, Dad!"

Goku and Goten would do light sparring for a while then would start to pick up the intensity. Goten would start doing quick punches, but Goku would be easily dodging them. Goku would then grab Goten's arm and would throw him down. Goten would land on his feet then would fly back up and would start shooting ki blasts at Goku. Goku would dodge a few then would elbow Goten to the ground. Goten would wail out in pain then would crash to the ground.

Goten: "Tch…Tch…Ouch!"

Goku: "Hehehe! You okay, Goten?"

Goten: "Yeah, I'm fine. Man, dad, I don't think I'm ever gonna come close to your level of power."

Goku: "Ah, son, if you put your mind to something you really want to do, you will accomplish it!"

Goku would give Goten a big grin. Goten would smile back. Goku would help Goten up and they would call it a day. In the evening, Chi-Chi cooked them dinner. They had a good meal and then they all went to bed. While they slept, Goku felt a very ugly energy. The energy would be covered in other people's blood. The energy was insane. He felt it heading in their direction, straight for earth. Goku decided to wait 'til morning.

Once the sun rose, Goku was putting his gi on.

Chi-Chi: "And where do you think you're going?

Goku: "Chi-Chi, I know this may sound crazy, but I feel an extremely strong power heading in this direction. This power is far stronger than Majin Buu's." 

Chi-Chi: "Wait, what?! You're not saying that there is a person stronger than that terrible Majin Buu, are you?"

Goku: "Well…let's just hope I'm wrong."

Goku would fly off. Goten would walk out of his room. He woke up to hearing Chi-Chi yelling.

Goten: "Hey, mom is everything alright…?" Goten would yawn.

Chi-Chi would look down. "…I hope it is…"

Goten would be confused and would be wondering what was going on. Meanwhile, Goku was flying straight for capsule corp, but then found Vegeta on the beach. He was patiently waiting. He obviously knew about the insane power heading in their direction. Goku then landed next to Vegeta.

Goku: "Hey, Vegeta! Long time no see."

Vegeta: "Grch! Damnit, Kakarotto, save the greetings for later!"

Goku: "So you felt the power too, huh? What do you think it could be?"

Vegeta: "I don't know, but he's heading here fast. I would be assuming that he is coming he because he senses us, but we can't be too sure of it."

Goku: "That's true. Maybe we can meet him in space to prevent him from coming to Earth."

Vegeta: "We could try that, but what if he beats us? We'd be floating around in space."

Goku: "Damn, you-"

Goku and Vegeta would look up. It would look like a meteor was coming down. It would then crash into the ocean. There would be a massive blowback. Wind blowing everywhere along with water. Vegeta and Goku would keep their guard up. Once the wind had slowed down, there would be a violet aura in front of them.

Goku: "V-Vegeta...do you feel that ki? It's…It's unimaginable…"

Vegeta: "Tch…then we have no choice…we need to fuse!"

Goku: "Say what?"


	3. Chapter 2 - Fusion Reborn

The man would have a light purple skin, the same color as Fu's. He would have spikey white hair that looked like Gohan's. He'd be wearing the same clothes as Xeno Goku, but the red on his gi was black. He'd be wearing gloves and Saiyan boots. He'd be emitting a violet aura and he had violet colored eyes. He'd land on the sand. "Will you give me a good fight…? All the other fighters were BORING! I sensed a high power coming from this planet. It seems the two of you sensed me when I was miles away…"

Vegeta: "Don't worry, freak, we'll give you a fight! Let's go, Kakarotto!"

Goku: "Right, Vegeta!"

Like the regular fusion technique, the two saiyans would perform the dance. Once the fingers touched, a bright light would shoot up into the sky. A being with an unbelievable power would be born. It was Gogeta!

Gogeta: "So…Who's gonna land the first hit?"

Man: "Grrr…HRAAAH!"

The man would throw a punch at Gogeta. Gogeta would dodge it and would grab his arm. He'd start spinning the man then would throw him. Gogeta would then fly at the man. In the distance, the cloaked figure from the prologue would land on a plateau.

Cloaked Figure: "Yes…this battle will make my super soldier grow stronger. The saiyans have one of the strongest powers in the universe. This is going to test how much my soldier will hold on his own."

Gogeta would start firing ki blasts at the man. The man would be dodging the ki blasts left and right. Gogeta would then cup his hands to his side and would charging a Kamehameha. "HAAA!" The Kamehameha would be sent straight for the man. The man would then stand in a resting position. The Kamehameha would hit him dead on. There would be smoke in the air.

Gogeta: "H-He let it hit?"

The dust would then clear. The man was standing there unharmed. He'd then pat some sand off his shoulder.

Gogeta: "Grch…this is going to be tougher than we thought…"

Man: "…my turn…"

The man rose up. He'd throw his hands over his head. In almost a instant, there would be a huge violet ki ball bigger than a spirit bomb.

Gogeta: "N-No way! How did he charge it up that fast?! It's bigger than the spirit bomb! That could destroy the entire planet!"

The man would then throw it down. The sky would turn into a violet color. The clouds would form. They would be a dark color. Lightning would strike down into the ocean. Gogeta would catch the attack. He'd struggle with trying to push the attack back. The attack would then start pushing him back. It slowly went from inches to feet of how far Gogeta was being pushed back. "Gr-Grch!" The blast would be very powerful. If he dropped it, it could be the end of the planet. The blast would start to eat up Gogeta's hand. Gogeta's eyes then flashed blue. "Grr…GRAAAHHH!" The blast would then explode. The blast radius was insanely large.

Once the dust cleared, the man would be searching for Gogeta. "Agh…where is he?!" Gogeta would appear behind him. "Right here!" Gogeta would kick the man into the ocean. Gogeta would be in his super Saiyan state.

The man would burst out of the ocean and would rise to meet Gogeta's eyes.

Gogeta: "Well, what do you think of my new hair?" *Smirks*

Man: "Hm…a hair change won't save you…"

Gogeta: "Heh, well, hair change isn't the only thing I changed. Anyways, I don't believe we've exchanged names yet. We are Gogeta. Who exactly are you?"

The man would smirk. Gogeta would be a confused. That confusion would turn in a bit of frustration.

Gogeta: "Tell me who you are!"

The man would turn his back towards Gogeta.

Man: "My name is Abbadon, brother of Demigra!"

Gogeta: "Wait a minute, did you just say Demigra?!"


	4. Chapter 3 - Identity Revealed

Abaddon: "Yes…my brother Demigra. He and I were raised in the demon realm. We had a huge history with each other. Fighting any evil that came our way, helping raise our family, and other certain events. We then started looking into doing the wrong things. We then found ourselves attempting to take the highest control. I trained for many years and I was able to achieve this power. I awakened the true demon spirit within me!"

Gogeta: "So…you're a demon, huh? That's cool, I guess. It kind of bores me to be honest. I was expecting you to be some kind of planet destroyer. Heh, guess I was wrong."

Abaddon: "What makes you think I am going to spare this planet? I will destroy this planet down to its last atom. You're the only thing that is standing in my way. Once I'm done with you, this planet is done for."

Gogeta: "Grch! I won't let you! HAAAH!"

Gogeta would fly at Abaddon at an amazing speed. He'd punch his gut. Abaddon would go flying back. Abaddon would rub the area where Gogeta had punched him. He'd then look back up to see Gogeta's fist. Gogeta would punch Abaddon's cheek. Gogeta would then hit Abaddon with a quick combo.

Cloaked Figure: "So, it seems that the saiyans care much about this world. Abaddon must be careful…if he breaks his limiter, his body will let out on him."

Gogeta would then start doing spin kicks to Abaddon. Gogeta would then kick Abaddon into the ocean. "GALICK…KAAA…" Gogeta would get in a Galick Gun position then would change it to a Kamehameha position. "...MEE…HAAA…MEEE…HAAAA!" The beam would be blue and purple. The beam would be barreling down towards the ocean. Once it hit the water, there would be a huge explosion. Wind and water would burst everywhere.

It would take a few seconds before everything started to cool down. Gogeta was panting.

Gogeta: "What…where'd he go…?"

There'd then be a ki blast up to Gogeta's back.

Gogeta: "?!"

Abaddon: "Right here…"

Abaddon would then blast Gogeta away. "GAAAAH!" Gogeta would then crash land onto the sand. He'd start tumbling then would slide to a stop. Abaddon would land not too far from Gogeta.

Abaddon: "Hmph…is this all you've got? I thought this fight would actually be challenging."

Gogeta would slowly get on his knee. He'd spit out blood. He'd then stand. "You want a challenge…" Gogeta's ki would spark. "Then I'll give you one." Gogeta would then start charging up his ki. "Haaaaa…!" Gogeta's power would be skyrocketing. "Haa…haa…HAAAAA!" A yellow beam would shoot up into the sky. Once the light would be cleared, Gogeta would be standing there with another appearance change.

Gogeta had gone into the Super Saiyan 3 state. "So…shall we begin?"

Abaddon would fly at Gogeta for a kick. The kick would land, but Gogeta would be as still as a wall. The kick had no effect. Abaddon would then start doing rapid punches. He'd then flip back and would fire several ki blasts. The dust would then clear and Gogeta was still standing there.

Abaddon: "What the…?"

Gogeta: "…I suppose it's my turn…"

Gogeta would go through Abaddon, he'd land several attacks. Gogeta would then be behind Abaddon. He'd then roundhouse kick Abaddon's side. Abaddon would go flying. As Abaddon was sent flying, Gogeta would appear under him. He'd then kick Abaddon into the air. He'd appear above Abaddon and would fire a Kamehameha to his chest. Abaddon would crash land onto the ground. Gogeta would land. He would raise his hand above his head and a rainbow ki sphere would form. Abaddon would slowly rise. Abaddon would then emit some more violet energy. Abaddon was charging up. Gogeta would then throw the ki sphere. The ki sphere would hit Abaddon's chest and would explode. Flames would be all around Abaddon. Gogeta then would relax. He had won. Then out of nowhere, a ki erupted from the flames. It was Abaddon! He was entering another transformation!

Abaddon: "HYAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

Gogeta would stay on guard. Abaddon would grow wings. His skin would turn black and his top gi would be ripped off. He'd was shirtless. His pupils would turn white and the white part of his eye would turn red. He'd then be in a hunchbacked position. His ki would be violet and red like usual. He'd then look at Gogeta with a real menacing smile. Gogeta would then get in a combination of Goku's and Vegeta's fighting stance. In the blink of an eye, Abaddon was behind Gogeta.

He was upside down with a ki blast right up to the lower part to Gogeta's back. The blast would explode and Gogeta would go flying forward. "AAAH!" Gogeta would recover then would fly at Abaddon. Abaddon would fly at Gogeta still with the menacing smile. Gogeta would punch Abaddon's cheek, but it had no effect. Abaddon would grab Gogeta's face and would slam him into the ground. Abaddon would start stomping on Gogeta. He'd then pick him up and would throw him. Gogeta would roll on the sand to a stop. He'd be badly injured. Then, to make things worse, the fusion wore off.

Goku would be on the ground in a lot of pain. "D-Damn it…the fusion wore off…?" Vegeta would get up to a sitting position looking at Abaddon. "I guess so…we'll have to…fight him with the remaining strength we have…" Vegeta would stand up in a lot of pain. Goku would do the same.

Abaddon would smirk. "You two really are idiotic…now…COME!"

Goku: "Grch…ok, Vegeta…LET'S GO!"

Vegeta: "Don't order me around!"

Goku and Vegeta: "HAAAAAH!"


	5. Chapter 4 - Everlasting Hope

Goku and Vegeta would be putting everything they had into fighting Abaddon. Unfortunately, they hardly made any progress. Abaddon would be tanking all of their attacks. Goku and Vegeta started off with kicks and punches, but Abaddon would be as still as a rock. Their attacks were ineffective! Soon, Abaddon grabbed both Goku's and Vegeta's necks. He'd slam them both into the ground. He'd the toss them away.

Goku would land on his face. He'd then look at Vegeta. "H-Hey, Vegeta…remember how we beat Majin Buu…?" Vegeta would look at Goku. Abaddon would be waiting patiently. He was very excited to see how they were going to attempt to beat him. He was surprised he only needed to use up to his 2nd form. He expected that he needed to be using up to his 3rd, but they're not even doing any damage to him in his 3rd. Suddenly, Vegeta would be the only one to come at Abaddon.

"DADADADADA!" Vegeta would be rapidly punching Abaddon. He knew his attacks weren't doing any damage, but he really wanted to end this guy. Abaddon would then form a ki blast on his own chest, the would shoot it at Vegeta. Vegeta would go flying back. Vegeta would then slide to a stop. Vegeta would do his best to keep fighting.

"You…will…not mock me…I…AM PRINCE VEGETA! HAAAA!" The ground would start shaking as Vegeta would be charging up. Lightning would strike. Vegeta's hair would extend. Vegeta would go into the same form Gogeta went into.

"…hmph…let's go demon…" Abaddon would smile. Vegeta would fly at Abaddon and they'd start to do an intense clash. Vegeta was throwing punches a lot faster than he was before. His speed and his strength had reached a new level of power. Abaddon would then start dodging. Vegeta would then kick Abaddon in the face. He got a hit!

Vegeta then got the upper hand and started doing rapid punches. His punches would be filled with ki to do more damage. Vegeta then kicked Abaddon into the sand. "It's time for you to feel the true power of Supa Vegeta! HAAA!" Vegeta would charge up his Final Flash. Lightning would spark everywhere and the sky would start to turn black. "HERE, EAT THIS! FINAL FLASH!"

Vegeta would release a towering yellow attack. The attack would enormous. There was no way Abaddon could've dodged it. It was just too big too dodge. Once the attack was over, a giant crater of the blast was left. The sand was so burnt that it was glass. Vegeta landed and tried sensing for Abaddon's ki. "Where the hell are you, you little bas-"

Abaddon would have a ki blast up to Vegeta's abdomen. Vegeta was sure Abaddon would have taken more damage. Abaddon didn't even have a scratch. That Final Flash was Vegeta's strongest and it didn't even do the slightest amount of damage.

Abaddon: "Quite impressive...that attack could've done damage to me…if you were on my level of power…"

The blast that Abaddon put up to Vegeta would be a expand and would be the size of Vegeta. It would trap him in there and would start absorbing his power. "G-GAAAAAAAAHHH!" There's then be a huge explosion. Vegeta would fall to his knees then to the ground. His eyes would be gray. Vegeta would be knocked back to his base form. The ki orb absorbed all of Vegeta's power then exploded it everywhere.

Abaddon: "Now…to finish you off…"

Abaddon would hold a ki blast up to Vegeta. He'd then be blinded by a big blue light. Abaddon would then look in front him to see a giant blue ki blast. The ball would be gigantic. This ki ball was even bigger than his blast that he used against Gogeta at the beginning of their fight.

Goku: "From all the people in the universe…I call upon your power…"

Abaddon: "W-What is this?!"

Goku: "This is our power! Our energy! Prepare to feel the energy, of the universe!"

Goku would throw down the large spirit bomb. Abaddon would catch the spirit bomb.

Abaddon: "GCH, GRCH, GRCH!"

Cloaked Figure: "…this may have been a mistake. If Abaddon doesn't push it back, then it may be the end of him…"

Goku would push with all his power. Abaddon would then keep pushing it. He'd then managed to get the spirt bomb back a little bit. "C-Come on!" Goku would yell. Goku would go into his super Saiyan 3 state and would push. The spirit bomb would go back to Abaddon a little, but that wouldn't do much. Abaddon then used his demon energy and would fill the spirit bomb with demon energy. The spirit bomb would start to go from a blue color to a red color.

Goku: "W-What?!"

Soon, the spirit bomb was entirely red. Abaddon then pushed. "GRAAAAH!" he grunted. The spirit bomb went from a spirit bomb to a demon bomb. Goku would then start to lose drastically.

Goku: "AAAAAAAHHH! AAAAAAH!"


	6. Chapter 5 - Plan Finally Revealed

During the spirit bomb clash, the cloaked figure was watching from a distance. Then, behind him two people landed. The cloaked figure would turn to meet the two.

Cloaked Figure: "Hmph…who may you two be?"

Goten (whispering to trunks): "Should we act cool?"

Trunks (whispering to gotten): "The hell does that matter?"

Trunks would clear his throat: "Who are you?"

Cloaked Figure: "My identity shall remain secret. I already read your minds so I'll go ahead and explain my plan."

Goten: "Read our minds? How did you-"

Cloaked Figure: "My goal…is to release the dark phoenix trapped within the earth."

Goten and Trunks would look at each other in confusion.

Trunks: "The what?"

Cloaked Figure: "You mean to tell me you aren't familiar with it? Hmph…I guess I'll give you the history of it. Long ago, the God of Destruction was heading down to destroy a planet with his servant. On their way, they saw a planet engulfed in a purple aura. Although thought to be an aura, it wasn't an aura at all…in fact…it was a being with power as great as the super shenron. The being was rogue once it spotted the God of Destruction, it attempted killing him. But instead, he ordered his servant to seal away the creature. The creature was sealed away on a random planet…and that random planet it this one. Once I release it, there will be no stop to it. We'll have complete control over the universe."

Goten: "So a big dragon thing is inside the planet? How do you know if it's still alive?"

Cloaked Figure: "The dark phoenix is an immortal entity. Even the one fighting the Saiyan over there wouldn't be able to kill it."

Trunks and Goten would gasp.

Trunks: "You're saying that the one over there that beat my father and currently fighting Goku wouldn't even be able to defeat that thing?!"

Cloaked Figure: "Not at all…not even a scratch."

Trunks and Goten would look at each other and would nod. They'd get in their fighting stances.

Goten: "We won't let you. Either you take your friend and leave or we'll have to give you a lesson."

Cloaked Figure: "Hmph…it's been a while since I've had a warmup…a couple thousand years or so."

Goten and Trunks would fly at the cloaked figure. They'd both kick the Cloaked Figure into the tree. The cloaked Figure would shake off the pain. In an instant, he'd be behind Trunks. He'd elbow Trunks' neck then would grab him and throw him to Goten. They'd crash into each other and would fall into the trees below. The cloaked figure would then fire several ki blasts. There would be a couple of explosions. There would be a small pause.

Then, two yellow beams would shoot into the sky. Goten and Trunks would fly out of it in their Super Saiyan Forms. They'd then charge up each of their attacks. The cloaked figure would raise his hand in front of himself and would charge up a ki wave. When Trunks and Goten fired, the cloaked figure fired. There'd be a huge explosion. The 3 of them would get into a clash. Goten and trunks would have combined attacks while the cloaked figure was punching and dodging.

Goten would then kick the cloaked figure, which would get blocked, that would send him back. Behind the cloak figure was Trunks. Trunks then sledgehammered the cloaked Figure's head. The cloaked figure would crash into the ground. Goten and Trunks would high five each other. There would be a crater of where the cloaked figure crashed into. The cloaked figure then would start emitting a yellow ki in the crater.

The cloaked figure then rose. "You're gonna pay for that…" The cloaked figure flew up extremely fast. He'd grab both Trunks' and Goten's faces. He'd then fly at full speed to the plateau he was standing on. He'd then crash them both into the side of it.

Trunks and Goten: "GAAAAH!"

The cloaked Figure then would start spinning them both. He'd then throw Trunks down into the forest. He'd throw Goten straight up. He'd then follow Goten. Once he'd caught up to Goten, he'd power punch him again upwards. He'd keep doing this every time he caught up to him. Eventually they got up into space. Goten had never been out in space. Goten was already starting to lose consciousness. Then the Cloaked Figure was right in front of Goten.

Cloaked Figure: "I see you're a first timer in space…hmph…unfortunately for you, this will be your last…"

He'd hold a ki blast up to Goten chest. Goten didn't want to die up here in space, definitely not now. Goten had to act fast. Goten then got an idea. He slowly powered up his body. Once it was ready, Goten let out a huge ki explosion. The cloaked figure was blown away. Goten then was back in the earth's gravitational pull. He started falling back to earth. Goten would then faint.

Trunks would be throwing wood off of him. He couldn't believe how much the figure had gotten so much stronger in an instant. Trunks would look up. He last saw the figure punch Goten upwards. Trunks would then see something…or…someone?! I was Goten! He was falling dead stick! Trunks would fly towards Goten. Goten would be barreling in. Trunks would go as fast as he could. Then, he'd catch Goten. He'd then carry him over to a mountain.

Trunks: "Goten! Goten, wake up!"

Goten would twitch. He'd then slowly open his eyes.

Trunks: "Alright good…he didn't kill you…"

Goten would slowly get up. "Grch…Trunks…he's too powerful…I think we need to fuse…"

Trunks: "?!"

Goten: "It's the only way."

The cloaked figure would slowly descend still with his yellow aura.

Trunks would smirk. "I guess we do have no choice. Alright, Goten, let's fuse!"

Goten and Trunks would perform the fusion dance. They'd then become the mighty Gotenks. It had been years since we've seen this warrior in action.

Gotenks: "So, you ready to die?!"


	7. Chapter 6 - New Forms

Gotenks would go super Saiyan right at the start. He'd fly at the figure. The figure and Gotenks would start to be in a clash. The figure would grab one of Gotenks' punches. He'd then start spinning Gotenks. "WOAAAAH!" Gotenks would scream. The figure would let go. Gotenks was sent flying. The figure then start firing ki blasts at Gotenks causing huge explosions. Smoke would be everywhere. The figure would be waiting to for Gotenks. Then, the figure felt a tap on his back. The figure would turn and punch the person behind him. But…it wasn't a person. It was a ghost! The figure would be confused. The ghost would then smirk. It would light up then would explode!

The explosion would be huge. It would be towering. Gotenks would be above with his arms folded and smirking. The cloaked figure would rise up to meet Gotenks. His clothes would be a little torn, but his body was steaming. It was from the explosion.

Cloaked Figure: "So…that's a new one…"

Gotenks would laugh. "My Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack! I haven't use it in a while, so it was a bit weak, but I still got more in store for you!"

The cloaked figure wouldn't be a amused. "A childish attack…how about I show you one of my attacks?"

The cloaked figure would instantly be infront of Gotenks. Gotenks would jump. The cloaked figure would slam Gotenks into the ground. Gotenks' crash would cause a crater. The cloaked figure would raise his fingers to be pointing at Gotenks. He'd then start firing ki blasts out of each finger. There would huge explosions followed up. The forest would start to be in flames. The figure would wait for Gotenks to come out.

Then a shadow casted over him. The figure turned around to see Gotenks with a giant log. "LET'S PLAY CATCH!" Gotenks would yell. Gotenks would toss the log at the figure at full speed. The log would hit the figure and would send him into the ground. There would be a brief pause. The figure would then appear in the sky. Part of his cloak was ripped.

Gotenks: "So, tell me, who exactly are you?"

Cloaked Figure: "How many damn times do I have to tell you? My identity is irrelevant. It is only my plan that you should be focused on."

Gotenks: "I was afraid you were gonna say that…that's why I prepared this…"

A glowing ring would drop right around the Cloaked Figure. The ring would then close in trapping the cloaked figure.

Cloaked Figure: "What the hell?! How did I not see this?!"

Gotenks: "It's called my hidden Galactic Donuts. It's draining your ki so that you will be a lot more sustained. Now, we have time to talk."

While Gotenks was fighting the cloaked figure, Goku and Abaddon were having the clash with the spirit bomb. Goku then knew he had to go beyond his limits. "I-I'll have to use my Kaioken! Grch, Grch…! KAIOKEN!" Goku would boost his power by 2x with the kaioken. Goku would get the upperhand as the red spirit bomb was being pushed back to Abaddon. Goku would be in SSJ3 Kaioken.

Abaddon: "Even though the fact that I made his attack my own, he's still pushing on. Hmph…this Saiyan is very persistent…"

Goku: "HAAAA!"

The spirit bomb would then vanish. It would then turn into a black void. Goku would fall into it. Goku would start to feel a surge of power explode within him. Then, there would be an explosion. White light and wind would burst everywhere. Vegeta had managed to stand. He was holding up his guard and was closing his eyes. Then, everything would start to calm down. Vegeta would see Abaddon. His back was towards him.

Vegeta: "K-Kakarotto…KAKAROTTO!"

There would be a huge crater of where the spirit bomb exploded. Water would be rolling into it. Abaddon would sigh. "It seems this planet doesn't have any strong fighters for me…" He'd turn to Vegeta. "Well…now it's time to finish you off…"

Vegeta: "Tch!"

Abaddon would slowly walk towards Vegeta. Vegeta would throw up his guard. "You're kidding…he took all my power and now he's going to kill me! This isn't how I imagined it would end…" Vegeta would think to himself. Just as Abaddon would be close to Vegeta. There would be sparks behind him. He'd stop in his tracks. He'd then turn around. Sparks would then start sparking. Suddenly, from the crater, there would be a white light that would shoot into the air. A man would stand in the light. The light would then disperse. The man in the light was Goku! He had survived! But something was off about Goku…he had a new aura around himself. The aura was red.

Goku would be shirtless, his shirt was burnt in the explosion. Abaddon would look at Goku. He's be a little amused. "So what is this…? A new form I suppose…" Goku would silently stand there. "Are you going to try and ignore me? Well, come at me-" In an instant, Goku would punch the demon's gut. He'd then spin kick Abaddon into the ocean. Goku would land.

Vegeta: "K-Kakarotto…you…you have a new form…"

Goku would look in the distance. He sensed Gotenks fighting the cloaked figure. The cloaked figure managed to break out of the Galactic Donuts and would beating in Gotenks. Gotenks was then in a crater. The cloaked figure then had a ki blast held up to Gotenks' face. "I'll see you in hell…" he'd say. Gotenks would close his eyes. This was it…it's all over.

Then suddenly, Goku would appear elbowing the cloaked figure. He'd then hit him with a fast combo blowing him away. Goku would then raise his hand up to form a giant ki blast. Goku would then throw it at the cloaked figure. A large explosion would occur. Goku would look at Gotenks. Gotenks would be astonished at Goku's power.

Gotenks: "G-Goku…?"

Goku would then look back in Abaddon's power. Abaddon was getting back up. He was mad. Goku would appear. Abaddon rose out of the water. He'd be furious. Goku would stand there with his new form. "Tch…Kakarotto surpassed me again?!" Vegeta would say gritting his teeth. Abaddon would start charging up his ki.

Abaddon: "I never thought I'd have to use this…but here is my 3rd and final form! HAAAAAA!"

Th water around him would burst upwards. Abaddon's power would be changing once again. Abaddon would have a black orb form around him. The sky would turn black as Abaddon would then burst out of the orb. Abaddon would be a lot different then before. His body would just be a void.

Abaddon: "I hope you're ready…everyone that has seen this form for their first time ended up seeing it for their last."

Goku would stand there with his new form around him. Goku looked like he wasn't scared. Goku was starting to get cocky. He felt that he could win this fight easily. But in reality, he never sensed how strong Abaddon's power was.

Abaddon: "Now…COME!"


	8. Chapter 7 - Genryu Isn't Working!

Goku would launch at Abaddon. Abaddon would launch back. Goku would be flying towards Abaddon while Abaddon was flying backwards. They were over the ocean. Goku would then vanish then would appear behind Abaddon. Abaddon would then vanish too. He'd appear behind Goku to try and spin kick him. Goku would jump over the kick. He'd the charge a Kamehameha. "…HAAAA!" The Kamehameha was launched, but Abaddon would easily dodge the attack. They'd then start a clash that would be causing huge shockwaves.

Vegeta: "…I think I know how Kakarotto activated the form. That spirit bomb must've triggered some kind of energy within him. But his aura feels evil...no…it's not his heart though that's evil." Vegeta would then remember. "Abaddon made the attack his own! He filled the spirit bomb with demon energy. That's why I feel so much…evil in that aura…"

Goku would then elbow Abaddon in the face then would slam him into the water. Goku would then dive down into the water. He'd sense around for Abaddon's ki. Abaddon would be above Goku. He'd have a ki blast in his hands. He'd fire the big ki blast at Goku. Goku would be sent to the ocean floor. Abaddon would then rise out of the water. He'd look down at the water waiting for Goku to come out of it. Goku would rise out of the water an amazing speed and would try to punch Abaddon. There would be a huge shockwave that would blow a lot of the water away. Wind and water would blow everywhere. Once the wind started to die down, it was clear was happened. Abaddon easily caught Goku's fist.

Abaddon would then grab Goku's fist and would start spinning him. Goku would be spun around and around until Abaddon let go. Abaddon then fired a massive ki wave to Goku. Goku saw the ki wave coming. There was then an explosion.

Vegeta: "Kakarotto…"

The smoke would clear to see Goku with his Kamehameha as a barrier around himself. Goku would then start panting. Abaddon would appear in front of Goku. He'd grab his head. Goku would start make Abaddon break free. Goku would start kicking Abaddon and would firing ki blasts, but they wouldn't even do a single thing. Abaddon would squeeze his hand. "GRAAAAAHH!" Goku would scream. Abaddon would be trying to crush Goku's skull. A ki blast would then hit Abaddon's back. He'd turn to see it had come from Vegeta. Goku would break free. His vision would be blurry. He'd then realize his form was fading.

Abaddon: "You want to know what that form was? It was a demon realm ancient form known Genryu. It's obvious the form is nowhere near complete. That's why I didn't have any concerns. The form isn't any threat to me, especially at that current level.

Goku: "Tch…tch…"

Abaddon: "Anyways…I'll make this quick."

Abaddon would fly towards Goku to knee him in the face. "GAAAH!" He'd yell. As Goku was flying back, Abaddon would appear behind him. He'd then kick him up. Abaddon would then appear above Goku then would elbow him down towards the beach. Goku would crash land hard. The entire beach would rumble. Vegeta would be surprised. He'd then look back at Abaddon.

Vegeta: "D-Damn…"

Then Vegeta would hear a voice. "Vegeta, take my hand, quick!" Vegeta would spin around. He couldn't believe it. It had been 7 years since he had seen him. It was the Supreme Kai. Gotenks would be beside him and Gotenks would be carrying Goku. Vegeta then looked back at Abaddon to see a massive incoming ki blast.

Vegeta: "GRCH!"

As soon as Vegeta grabbed Supreme Kai's hand, they'd vanish. The place they were standing would explode. The wind would be massive. A crater had formed. Abaddon would be searching for the saiyans' ki, but he wouldn't find them.

Abaddon: "Damn it! They got away…"

The cloaked figure would float up next to Abaddon. His cloak was a little torn.

Abaddon: "Master?! Your cloak! Are you alright?!"

Cloaked Figure: "I'm fine…damnit that Goku did a number on me…whatever! Let's head to the temple…we'll start the unsealing process."

Abaddon would revert to his base form. "Yes, master."

Abaddon and the cloaked figure would blast off in the distance.

Meanwhile, the Elder Kai was drinking his tea. Then out of nowhere, Supreme Kai and the others would appear. Elder Kai jumped and spilled his tea all over himself. "HOT, HOT, HOT!" He'd scream. The Supreme Kai would be a bit embarrassed.

Supreme Kai: "Uh…sorry, Elder Kai…heh…"

Elder Kai: "Dang it at any other time! Ugh…anyways, it seems you're back."

Vegeta: "Take a look at Kakarotto, he has some sort of evil energy in him."

The Supreme Kai and Elder Kai would look at each other. Soon, Goku would be lying on the ground in front of Elder Kai. Elder Kai would have his eyes closed and his hands hovering over Goku's body. Elder Kai would be sensing the ki within Goku.

Vegeta: "Well, what do you see?"

Supreme Kai: "Please, Vegeta, Elder Kai needs all the time he needs to find what happened with Goku."

Trunks and Goten were watching the Elder Kai do his magic along side Supreme Kai and Vegeta. Their fusion wore off a while ago and they were fatigued. There'd then be sparks coming out from Elder Kai's hands. Elder Kai would grit his teeth.

Trunks: "What's going on?"

Supreme Kai: "I…don't know…"

Then, out of nowhere, a small blast would happen in front of Elder Kai making him go backwards. Goku would still be unconscious, a thin, red line would be around his body.

Supreme Kai would run over to help Elder Kai up. "Elder Kai! Are you okay?!"

Elder Kai: "G-Gch…Goku's ki…it's flooded with demon energy. I tried to extract it, but it's become so attached to Goku's power. As it gives Goku power, it eats up Goku's own power. That's where his new form came from. "

Vegeta would be hearing this from the Elder Kai. "So Kakarotto didn't surpass me…he's been infected with a parasite…"


	9. Chapter 8 - Gohan's Turn

The cloaked figure and Abaddon soon arrived at the temple. The temple was basically inside a cave. Abaddon and the cloaked figure would see the entrance. The entrance was a big purple Tori. The cloaked figure would see that there was a barrier protecting the temple. "Stand back, Abaddon…" the cloaked figure would say. Abaddon would take several steps back. The cloaked figure would put his hand on the barrier. He'd then mumble an ancient ritual. The barrier would then explode. Wind would blow everywhere.

The cloaked figure would turn to Abaddon, "Stay outside and keep watch. They'll be arriving soon…"

"Yes, master," Abaddon would fly out and would fold his arms. He'd be waiting for the warriors' arrival.

The cloaked figure would walk inside the temple. The temple was dark and musty. The temple hadn't been used ever since the God of Destruction's teacher sealed the Phoenix away. The cloaked figure would then walk up to an orb. The orb would be glowing a violet color. The cloaked figure would then pull out his book. He'd flip to a page written in purple ink. He hen had the book float in front of him while he started to say the ritual. Suddenly, outside the cave formed a cloud over head. Purple lightning would be striking down. The ritual had begun.

Meanwhile, back with the Z Fighters, Supreme Kai had healed everyone up. Goku was awake again and had new clothes. Once everyone had recovered, Trunks and Goten started telling the others what the cloaked figure had told them.

Elder Kai: "THE DARK PHOENIX?!"

Trunks: "So…you know about it?"

Elder Kai would be extremely worried, "The dark phoenix was an unstoppable force long, long ago. It made kais and gods fear it. If half of the phoenix is unleashed, it would wipe out more that we can imagine. We can't risk even part of it to be released."

Supreme Kai: "Gch…this may be one of the toughest battles of your lives'…be safe…"

Goku: "Will do, Supreme Kai and Elder Kai. Everyone, grab onto my shoulder."

Goten, Trunks, and Vegeta would all do what Goku would ask. Goku would raise two fingers to his forehead.

Goku: "See ya later!"

They'd vanish.

Supreme Kai: "…you think he's going to be okay?"

Elder Kai would sigh, "My first priority is to stop the Phoenix. The seal that I put on Goku is breaking quickly. It was one of the strongest seals and it was already breaking. My fear is that the darkness will consume Goku and make him one of the ones attacking."

Supreme Kai would then start to feel worried as well.

Back on earth, while Abaddon was guarding the temple, he saw something in the distance. He'd drop his arms to his side. This could be interesting he thought. A man would stop in the air not too far in front of Abaddon. He'd be wearing the same clothes as Goku was and he'd have the same hair as Abaddon.

Abaddon: "And who must you be?"

Gohan: "Hmph…I'm Son Gohan…I felt some weird energy coming from over here. I see you're one of the sources of that power."

Abaddon: "Son Gohan…you're another Saiyan, aren't you? A hybrid…"

Gohan: "Yeah…that doesn't change anything though. HRAAAA!"

Gohan would enter his potential unleashed state of power.

Gohan: "Saiyan or not, I am still strong!"

Abaddon: "So be it…HAA!"

Abaddon would launch at Gohan. Gohan would block Abaddon's punch. Abaddon would then do rapid punches. Gohan would start to get pushed back. Gohan would dodge a punch then would kick Abaddon back. Gohan would launch at Abaddon and then they'd start an intense clash. Shockwaves could be seen in the sky. Gohan would then punch Abaddon, but Abaddon would take the punch like it was nothing. Abaddon would then headbutt Gohan. He'd then kick Gohan's gut. He'd fly up then would kick Gohan down. Gohan would crash into the forest below.

Abaddon would raise his hand and a ki ball would form. Abaddon would throw it down. There would be a huge explosion. Flames would be everywhere. There would be a brief pause before Gohan came up at an amazing speed to attempt to kick Abaddon's stomach. Abaddon would take the hit. He wouldn't budge. "W-What?!" Gohan would be surprised. Gohan would then start punching and kicking Abaddon. Abaddon would take all of them like they were nothing.

Gohan would then fly back. "Eat this! Kaaa…meee…haaaa…meee…HAAAA!" Gohan would fire a Kamehameha in his potential unleashed form. The wave would be large. Smoke would be in the air. Gohan would then bring his hands down to his side. He'd then gasp. Abaddon would release a huge amount of wind to blow away the smoke. Gohan would throw up his guard as the wind would hit him.

Abaddon: "Enough playing around…time to end this…"

In an instant Abaddon would be in front of Gohan. Before he knew it, Abaddon would gut punch Gohan. Gohan would spit out blood. Abaddon's punch would be powerful. Abaddon would then fold his hands and would start kicking Gohan. Abaddon would barely even be using his power. He'd then kick Gohan in the face then would kick him down. As Gohan was going down, Abaddon would appear above Gohan as he was falling. He'd then punch his gut and hold his fist on Gohan's gut. He'd keep pushing down causing a huge crater to form. He'd then fly up.

Abaddon: "Hmph…what a waste…in hell, Son Gohan, in hell…"

Abaddon would light the crater up with ki blasts. There'd be explosions. The crater would be on fire. Abaddon would then start to make his way back to the cave. Abaddon would then feel an amazing power. He'd then turn around. Just before his eyes, he saw a fist. Abaddon would go flying back into the side of the mountain. Abaddon would then shake his head then would see who punched him. He then saw a man with only the undershirt. No…it wasn't any man with an undershirt. It was Gohan! His undershirt was what was remaining after his overshirt burned off.

Gohan would be in a state known at "Mystic Super Saiyan." Gohan trained a few years in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber then was able to master this form. Now…it was going to be a real showdown!


	10. Chapter 9 - Time is Ticking

Gohan would have an aura similar to Ultra Instinct. He'd be staring Abaddon down. Abaddon would break out of the crater he was in. He'd the take a second to analyze the form. "Tables have turned…" Abaddon thought to himself. In an instant, Gohan would knee Abaddon's stomach. Saliva would come out of Abaddon's mouth. Gohan would then start doing punches and kicks that would create shockwaves. Gohan then would grab Abaddon's leg and would start to pull him down. Just as they were close to the ground, Gohan would let go. Abaddon would crash onto the ground. Abaddon would then rise back up. He'd be angry. "Grr…BASTARD!" He'd roar. Abaddon would fly back up. He'd then start doing rapid punches. Gohan would effortlessly be dodging them. Abaddon would then throw a kick. Gohan would front flip over Abaddon. In mid flip, Gohan would grab Abaddon's head, and once he completed the flip, he'd throw Abaddon through the cave. Abaddon would crash land near the entrance to the temple.

Gohan would fly in. He'd then see the temple. "It wasn't him I was sensing the weird energy from…it was in there." Suddenly, Gohan was punched making him fly back to outside. Gohan would then recover. Gohan would wait for Abaddon to come out. Abaddon would then walk out of the darkness. He'd be in his second form. Gohan would be surprised. He hadn't seen this form. He was a lot different from before. Gohan would then vanish and would appear in front of Abaddon. He'd pull his fist back and would throw it at Abaddon's chest. The entire cave would rumble. Abaddon didn't budge.

Gohan would jump back, but he'd be too late. Abaddon would instantly kick his face. Abaddon would fly back and would glare. Gohan would then feel a million punches would hit all over his body. "GAAAAAAHH!" He'd scream. Gohan would be sent back. Abaddon would then raise his hand up. He'd fire a massive ki blast at Gohan. Gohan would be blasted making him go even farther back. Gohan back been knocked out of his base form. Then, someone would catch Gohan. Gohan would open his eyes to see who caught him. He'd then see Goku. "D-Dad…?" Gohan would say. He'd then faint.

Goku would smile, "You did good son. Hey, Trunks, take Gohan back to Bulma's. We'll take it from here."

Trunks: "Right!"

Trunks would take Gohan and would fly off to his mother's.

Vegeta: "What makes you think we'll be able to beat him this time…? He's still very powerful…"

Goku: "We can't try fusion again…it will just fail like last time…"

Vegeta: "So we fight him individually…that sounds like a-"

Goku: "No…I was thinking about using the form again…the Genryu."

Vegeta: "Kakarotto…you can't be serious…if you use that form again, you may never be the same ever again."

Goku: "It's the only way to beat him…Goten, Vegeta, go find the man, I'll handle Abaddon…"

Goten: "Uh…okay, dad…be careful!"

Goku would smile at Goten. Goten would fly towards the temple.

Vegeta: "Don't get your dumbass-self killed…"

Goku: "Don't worry, Vegeta, I'll handle Abaddon…"

Vegeta would fly off towards the temple. Goku was left with Abaddon. Goku would close his eyes and would touch the demon energy within him. Goku would then activate the Genryu.

Abaddon: "So, you activate the Genryu once more. Hmph, I guess I'll go all out as well…HAAAA!"

Abaddon would unleash his the power of his 3rd form. The sky would turn black as he'd turn into his menacing evil form.

Abaddon: "Now…WE FIGHT!"

Abaddon and Goku would fly at each other. They'd then be throwing punches and kicks at each other. Huge shockwaves would occur. Goku then would catch one of the punches. He'd then throw a punch at Abaddon. Abaddon would kick Goku's gut before the punch could hit. He'd then fire a ki blast at Goku making him go back. Abaddon would follow.

Meanwhile, Goten and Vegeta would enter the temple. They'd run in to meet the cloaked figure performing the ritual. The cloaked figure would turn to Goten and Vegeta with a big grin and violet colored eyes.

Cloaked Figure: "You're too late! The Dark Phoenix is almost here! Once I read the last line!"

The cloaked figure would start to read it.

Cloaked Figure: "Gume someru Ons-"

Vegeta would throw a ki blast at the cloaked figure's head making him go back. The cloaked figure would hit the wall then would drop to the ground. Vegeta and Goten would run over to him. They'd gasp. The cloaked figure would be Demigra. The blast to his face had caught him off guard and he'd be damaged. Demigra would slowly rise.

Vegeta: "Who the hell are you?!"

Demigra: "W-Who I am…doesn't matter…tch…Onsenty nuramu tegeku…"

Demigra had memorized the last line! The ritual was done! Vegeta would be confused on what was going on. Vegeta would raise his hand up and would blast 3 ki rings at Demigra. The ki rings would trap Demigra.

Vegeta: "Stay there while we go figure this out. Come on, child of Kakarotto!"

Goten: "Right!"

Vegeta and Goten would fly out of there. Demigra would be left inside the temple. Vegeta and Goten would then come fly outside to see what was happening. The entire planet was shaking. Goku and Abaddon had paused their match and had been looking all over the sky as the planet was shaking.

Abaddon: "He's here…"

Goku would look at Abaddon then would look around himself again. The cave would then start to collapse. Then, from the cave, a violet colored light would shoot up into the sky. The sky would turn red as the light was shot into the sky. The rumbling of the planet would intensify. Abaddon would fly upwards. Goku would follow.

Vegeta: "Let's follow them! Come on!"

Goten: "I can't breathe in space!"

Vegeta: "Fine, stay down here!"

Vegeta would shoot upwards following Goku and Abaddon. Vegeta would then fly up to Goku. "Kakarotto, where is he?" Goku would be staring in awe forward. "Kakarotto? Damn it, Kakarotto, snap out of i-" Vegeta would then see the giant phoenix. His jaw would drop. It would be giving off an evil violet aura. It would be a thousand times larger than earth. Abaddon would up close to the creature. The creature would be looking down on the three of them.

Abaddon: "Yes…YES! Master was right about you…You're beautiful! Together we'll rule the universe! Now, finish these two off!"

The phoenix would roar. Its roar would almost shatter Vegeta's and Goku's eardrums. The roar would be all around the universe. Once the roar was over, Vegeta's and Goku's ears would be ringing. Abaddon would then turn to the saiyans.

Abaddon: "It's over for you two…"

Suddenly, the phoenix would open its mouth then would eat Abaddon. It would only take him one bite. He'd then swallow Abaddon.

Goku: "H-Holy crap! He ate Abaddon!"

Vegeta: "We're screwed…"

The phoenix would then lick its chaps once he saw Goku and Vegeta. They looked like dessert to him. A light would then appear behind Goku and Vegeta. They'd turn around and would cover their eyes. Once the light would clear they'd open them.

Goku: "Huh? Who are you two?"

Vegeta: "L-Lord Beerus?!"


	11. Chapter 10 - Beerus and Whis!

Beerus would scratch his cheek. He'd be annoyed.

Beerus: "God damn it…Whis…I'm not going to put up with trying to seal this demon once more. I'm going to kill it."

Whis: "Well, my lord, whatever you desire."

The phoenix would be furious. The phoenix would remember that Beerus and Whis sealed him away all those years ago. Now it was time for his revenge. The phoenix would open its mouth. A large ki ball would start forming. It would be 2 times the size of the earth. Beerus would just raise his hand up.

Beerus: "…hakai."

The phoenix would stop charging and it would start glowing. Its body would then start to disperse into tiny violet ki spheres. It would roar as its body slowly started to fade away. The loud echo would then fade. Soon, the phoenix was gone. Goku and Vegeta would then look at Beerus. They were absolutely stunned. If they had taken the phoenix on alone, they'd be toast!

Goku: "Uh…thanks for the help…whoever you are or whatever."

Beerus would look at Goku in disgust, "Who are you to talk to a God of Destruction like that?! I should destroy you just like the phoenix!"

Vegeta would punch the top of Goku's head: "You idiot! S-Sorry, Lord Beerus for this buffoon's actions!"

Goku: "OWWW! Wait, did you say God of Destruction?"

Lord Beerus: "Ahh…Prince Vegeta…you're still alive after all these years after all. You haven't grown all that stronger anyways."

Vegeta: "Tch…"

Whis: "Lord Beerus, I believe it is time to head back now. You must be tired after wiping the phoenix out."

Beerus would yawn, "Yeah, a lot of work. I'm too tired to destroy this planet today. I'd give it another thousand years or so."

Beerus would fly over to Whis. As Whis was about to tap his staff, Goku would call out.

Goku: "Hey wait! I didn't get your names!"

Beerus: "Hmph…I am Lord Beerus…"

Goku: "Lord Beerus? Why can't I sense your power?"

Whis: "Mortals aren't able to sense the power of the gods."

Goku: "Oooohhh…that explains it!"

Beerus: "…who are you…?"

Goku: "Me? I'm Son Goku, a Saiyan raised on earth!"

Beerus would look away. He'd then smile. He'd look back at Goku, "A Saiyan, huh? Hmph, let's get out of here Whis."

Whis would tap his staff and then they'd start to light up. They'd then shoot up into the sky. Once Goku and Vegeta got back down to earth, they saw that the sky had returned back to normal, back to its original blue. Goku, Vegeta, and Goten would run into the temple to find Demigra. The tried searching under all the debris, but they wouldn't find anything. Once they didn't find him, they just stopped worrying. They decided to chill back and relax. They decided to have party at Bulma's house. Everyone was be invited and it would be a good time! Before they went, they had Elder Kai remove the demon energy inside of Goku. Elder Kai was well prepared this time and was able to extract it. Goku was finally back to normal. Elder Kai then decided to throw it into the vacuum of space.

During the party, Goku and Vegeta would be standing next to each other near the pool along with Piccolo.

Piccolo: "So, you got infected with demon energy, but it helped you defeat Abaddon?"

Goku: "Yeah, but it caused a huge strain on my body. The strain was worse than my Super Saiyan 3 Kaioken. But I feel a lot better now that it's gone."

Vegeta: "Hmph, and I thought you surpassed me…"

Goku would chuckle, "Oh, Vegeta, I've already surpassed you!"

Vegeta: "What was that?!"

Goku would smirk: "My Super Saiyan 3 Kaioken gives me an extra boost in power! So I'm stronger!"

Vegeta: "Let's go right now Kakarotto!"

Goku: "You're on!"

Bulma would call out where the table was, "Food's ready!"

Goku and Vegeta would look at Bulma then would look at each other.

Vegeta: "We'll postpone this fight…I GOT FIRST BITE!"

Vegeta would run to the table.

Goku: "HEY! That's not fair!"

Goku would run after him.

Piccolo would chuckle, "What is with saiyans and food…?"

**THE END**


End file.
